In a computer system, if years have passed since the construction thereof, in some cases it becomes desirable to make improvements therein or to review the configuration of the entire system. In a case where an improvement, a review, or the like is made, a portion of an existing program is modified. Therefore, it becomes desirable to understand the specification of the existing system in some cases.
In a case of understanding the specification of the existing system, in particular, the specification of a business system implemented in order to automate some tasks of a business operation performed by a person, it is desirable to analyze a “business logic” so as to understand an implemented business operation performed by a person. The reason is that it is thought that, in order to cause a computer system to quickly keep pace with business changes, it is useful to understand the business logic so as to be ready to change the business logic.
As examples of the related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-122407, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-116638, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-214772, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-68946, Japanese Patent No. 4820924, and H. Huang, W. T. Tsai, S. Bhattacharya, X. P. Chen, Y. Wang, J. Sun, “Business Rule Extraction from Legacy Code”, COMPSAC '96 Proceedings of the 20th Conference on Computer Software and Applications, 1996 are known.